warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Bloody18
Welcome! Hi, welcome to the Warriors Fanfiction Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the The True Bloodclan page. Hope you enjoy writting fanfics and reading new fanfics. If you feel like reading a new exciting fanfic but are not sure which, press the Random Page button! Feel free to use the IRC to talk with other members here! Thanks for contributing to the Warriors Fanfiction Wiki. Happy Editing! Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Hiddensun (Talk) 23:46, September 24, 2010 Hey! Welcome to the wiki! If you need anytihng, you can feel free to ask me. And I see you're working on a story about BloodClan. Can I suggest my story When BloodClan Took Over If you want to read it of course. :) Anyways, welcome to the wiki! Enjoy your time here. :D There's no one left I loveWill the Mockingjays stop for me? 23:55, September 24, 2010 (UTC) RE: Hi! lol, cool! I haven't read it yet, but I will soon. And cool beans! I was on WWiki, but I left. There's no one left I loveWill the Mockingjays stop for me? 01:37, September 25, 2010 (UTC) Cool. And I left forever, mostly because it was kinda boring there. And none of the people in charge were really nice and it was super strict. And I'm a girl. :) There's no one left I loveWill the Mockingjays stop for me? 15:00, September 25, 2010 (UTC) I can't, sorry. I'm not very good at siggys. :( I'll try though. There's no one left I loveWill the Mockingjays stop for me? 15:19, September 25, 2010 (UTC) Here, is this good? BloodStar There's no one left I loveWill the Mockingjays stop for me? 15:25, September 25, 2010 (UTC) At the end of your posts, you can use 4 of these ~ things to get it to put yor siggy. There's no one left I loveWill the Mockingjays stop for me? 16:53, September 25, 2010 (UTC) Hey, Bloodstar, I'm Forestpaw13, the other admin. If you want any help, please feel free to ask me. [[Raid|'Raids']]in the forest 17:52, September 26, 2010 (UTC) Re: Heh i didn't edit it i added a link i did not touch your story at all but may i suggest putting it to normal font? SandBOO...Trick or treat 06:03, October 24, 2010 (UTC) Re: Oh, cool! I was wondering who wrote it. It's a good story! My fav story I wrote is Nothing left!! ByeOf course I want to be friends, ur awesome! Thx 4 reading my stories! Like I said, my fav story is Nothing left, I've started writing the sequal to that, The Call of Darkness. My other fav story is The Last Frost. I also have some cool poems. Go here for all my storys! Do u have any other stories apart from the true bloodclan? Bye!--[[User:Mistysun|'Halloweenness!!!']] I wish it was a word.... 21:45, October 26, 2010 (UTC) I'm not on warriors wiki, but I am on www.warriorsart.wikia.com which is a wiki for drawing warriors! I don't know theblindapprentice, though. See ya!--[[User:Mistysun|'Halloweenness!!!']] I wish it was a word.... 21:49, October 26, 2010 (UTC) Okay, I'll check out warriors wiki!--[[User:Mistysun|'Halloweenness!!!']] I wish it was a word.... 22:04, October 26, 2010 (UTC) lol, cool! Okay!--[[User:Mistysun|'Halloweenness!!!']] I wish it was a word.... 22:08, October 26, 2010 (UTC) oh well. At least you looked. And I checked out warriors wiki, I think I made an account, though not sure.--[[User:Mistysun|'Halloweenness!!!']] I wish it was a word.... 22:12, October 26, 2010 (UTC) I did use the one I have now. Well, bye!--[[User:Mistysun|'Halloweenness!!!']] I wish it was a word.... 22:30, October 26, 2010 (UTC) Thx! Yellowfang's my fav too.--[[User:Mistysun|'Halloweenness!!!']] I wish it was a word.... 22:45, October 26, 2010 (UTC) Cool. Some of my storys aren't on that poll cuz I made it a while ago though....--[[User:Mistysun|'Halloweenness!!!']] I wish it was a word.... 22:49, October 26, 2010 (UTC) Hm...you might have to ask someone else about that, I'm not really a siggy expert. :( Sorry. And I haven't, I'll go do that now. :) ღ[[User:Artimas Hunter|''A'rt'im'as' Hu'nt'er'']]ღBlackCatsRoam the forest... 23:06, October 26, 2010 (UTC) Glad ur back! :) I'll read your stories if u rea mine. =D here they are (The best) *Nothing left *Faith Forever *The Last Frost And some others that aren't done so I won't post them. :) Hey, do u want em to make u a siggy? tell me!--[[User:Mistysun|'Halloweenness!!!']] I wish it was a word.... 00:42, October 27, 2010 (UTC) Hey Bloodstar! It's me Riverpelt! Have you made any stories yet? I'd sure love to read them! [[User:Riverpelt|'Dark'shadow' is coming for u!']]Happy Halloween! 19:24, October 27, 2010 (UTC) Thx for reading faith forever! I hope you liked it! Sorry ur home sick, here ur siggy:--[[User:Bloodstar18|'Bloodstar']]18 19:52, October 26, 2010 (UTC) Click source (top right) copy the code you see, then go to ur preferences, paste it into the siggy box, and click custom, then save! If you don't get it message me!--[[User:Mistysun|'Halloweenness!!!']] I wish it was a word.... 19:52, October 27, 2010 (UTC) Aw, thanks Aw, thanks. And I'm ok, you? ღ[[User:Artimas Hunter|''A'rt'im'as' Hu'nt'er'']]ღBlackCatsRoam the forest... 20:41, October 27, 2010 (UTC) Sig Okay, lets take it slowly. These are the steps: *So, click edit on the previous section of your talk page. The editing screen will appear, right? *Now, above the text, there is a blue rectangle with things on. *In the very right of that box, there is a part that has two green arrows. Below the arrows is a button that says 'source' *Click on that. text will appear. *Scroll down until you see something that looks a bit like and so on... Copy that. *Go to your user page. Your user picture (I think a dog) will be at the top left of the page. Click on it, and click change *There will be a lot of things you can change, but look for the one that says Signature, and a box. *Paste what you copied into that box, and click the mini box below it which says Custom. *Scroll down and click Save. There you go! Now, you have a siggie!!!--20:55, October 27, 2010 (UTC) lol, cool. Meh, nohing much. Working on [[All I Ever Wanted. ღ[[User:Artimas Hunter|''A'rt'im'as' Hu'nt'er'']]ღBlackCatsRoam the forest... 21:23, October 27, 2010 (UTC) Yay! It does work!!! Tell me if you want the colors changed!--[[User:Mistysun|'Halloweenness!!!']] I wish it was a word.... 21:33, October 27, 2010 (UTC) I just meant that i'm glad that your siggie works and you have one. Here's your new one:[[User:Bloodstar18|'Blood']] star Copy and paste all the way up to the end of the second ]]s. I'm sorry, silver or gold aren't colors, so I did goldenrod.--[[User:Mistysun|'Halloweenness!!!']] I wish it was a word.... 21:50, October 27, 2010 (UTC) Oh, you forgot to copy the star part of your sig. My day was okay. Not too exciting. Read more about my day here!--[[User:Mistysun|'Halloweenness!!!']] I wish it was a word.... 22:00, October 27, 2010 (UTC) Yeah... Sorry I wasn't on, I was finishing HW, eating dinner,and practicing violin. I love halloween too. I've made 2 jack-o-lantersn this year, a cat one and a pirate one. :)--[[User:Mistysun|'Halloweenness!!!']] I wish it was a word.... 00:40, October 28, 2010 (UTC) Cool! I have 2 pet cats! :))) Here's a story I began about them: The Day of Whisper--[[User:Mistysun|'Halloweenness!!!']] I wish it was a word.... 20:16, October 28, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, I haven't wrote much of it because I've been working on Nothing left, but I like it. The true bloodclan's ur only story right?--[[User:Mistysun|'Halloweenness!!!']] I wish it was a word.... 20:27, October 28, 2010 (UTC) Awesomeness to the power of 130! Really? U liked it? Thx! So....what's up? Not much for me. The usual boring stuff...--[[User:Mistysun|'Halloweenness!!!']] I wish it was a word.... 20:40, October 28, 2010 (UTC) =O Why what happened?--[[User:Mistysun|'Halloweenness!!!']] I wish it was a word.... 20:43, October 28, 2010 (UTC) Oh, okay. And if you don't mind me asking...what grade r u in?--[[User:Mistysun|'Halloweenness!!!']] I wish it was a word.... 20:48, October 28, 2010 (UTC) I'm in seventh grade. =D--[[User:Mistysun|'Halloweenness!!!']] I wish it was a word.... 21:09, October 28, 2010 (UTC) Oh, cool. I'm 12. And I like ur new sig!--[[User:Mistysun|'Halloweenness!!!']] I wish it was a word.... 21:26, October 28, 2010 (UTC) Oh, okay. Theblindapprentice must be nice! Here in WFFW we change our sigs once every month or so. Tell me if u ever want a new one! :D--[[User:Mistysun|'Halloweenness!!!']] I wish it was a word.... 21:31, October 28, 2010 (UTC) My school day was fine. I typed some stuff, watched a moive about old cars (in tech), watched a movie about the pilgrims, played field hockey in gym, ate lunch, wrote stuff, and other things I cna't remember. Then I went home. --[[User:Mistysun|'Halloweenness!!!']] I wish it was a word.... 21:38, October 28, 2010 (UTC) I might be here, I'm not sure, I've got stuff to do. :( But I will come on more today!--[[User:Mistysun|'Halloweenness!!!']] I wish it was a word.... 21:45, October 28, 2010 (UTC) I'll be on tomorrow at 4:15- 4:30.--[[User:Mistysun|'Halloweenness!!!']] I wish it was a word.... 01:44, October 29, 2010 (UTC) Sorry! Sorry I wasn't on until now! I had my school trip then I went to this historical place and got a tour there. But now I'm on! I'm excited for Halloween!!!--[[User:Mistysun|'Halloweenness!!!']] I wish it was a word.... 21:30, October 29, 2010 (UTC) My trip was okay. It was really cold though so that made it less fun--[[User:Mistysun|'Halloweenness!!!']] I wish it was a word.... 21:51, October 29, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, I like science. And I don't like the cold. Snow is okay though. Science is cool too. Last year I had the coolest science teacher EVER. Now he's the vice principal of our school :). I so do not like justin beiber though. He's really annoying--[[User:Mistysun|'Almost Halloween!']]Beware the 31st of October... 22:04, October 29, 2010 (UTC) I probably won't be on past 8:00, maybe 8:30. Have fun eating pizza! lol!--[[User:Mistysun|'Almost Halloween!']]Beware the 31st of October... 22:55, October 29, 2010 (UTC) Back now! Hi! I wake up early, so yeah...hi. I go to bed a 10:00, but I don't have a chance to go on after 8:00 becuz I have to eat dinner, and things like that. I'll chek out Destiny's quest!--[[User:Mistysun|'Almost Halloween!']]Beware the 31st of October... 11:45, October 30, 2010 (UTC) Oh, Deltora quest is a real book? I'll look for it in the library soon. I can't believe halloween's tomorrow! =D --[[User:Mistysun|'Almost Halloween!']]Beware the 31st of October... 15:09, October 30, 2010 (UTC) Re: Hi Bloodstar SandBOO...Trick or treat 15:32, October 30, 2010 (UTC) No Halloween for us Canadians is tomorrow SandBOO...Trick or treat 15:38, October 30, 2010 (UTC) I mean Halloween is tomorrow we have it :P SandBOO...Trick or treat 15:45, October 30, 2010 (UTC) Books Yeah, those books sound awesome. Have you read the hunger games and Harry potter? They are AWESOME> Especialyy harry potter. What other books do u like?--[[User:Mistysun|'Almost Halloween!']]Beware the 31st of October... 15:33, October 30, 2010 (UTC) Sure, we can be friends! Let's go get some candy!Why? Cause' it's Halloween! 15:44, October 30, 2010 (UTC) I"VE READ THE SEPTIMUS HEAP SERIES!!!!!!! :DDDD I loved them!!! My fav book was the first one. I haven't read the other books you listed though.--[[User:Mistysun|'Almost Halloween!']]Beware the 31st of October... 15:45, October 30, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, it's a good story! Let's go get some candy!Why? Cause' it's Halloween! 15:48, October 30, 2010 (UTC) Really? Awesome! I just finished a songfic, You're The One That I Want, right now!--[[User:Mistysun|'Almost Halloween!']]Beware the 31st of October... 15:57, October 30, 2010 (UTC) Awesomeness to the power of, um... A LOT!!!!!! lol--[[User:Mistysun|'Almost Halloween!']]Beware the 31st of October... 16:04, October 30, 2010 (UTC) Awww....that's the highest #....No I can't beat it--[[User:Mistysun|'Almost Halloween!']]Beware the 31st of October... 16:27, October 30, 2010 (UTC) Nope, I'm not gonna be a chicken. :)))))--[[User:Mistysun|'Almost Halloween!']]Beware the 31st of October... 17:37, October 30, 2010 (UTC) Nope :)--[[User:Mistysun|'Almost Halloween!']]Beware the 31st of October... 17:42, October 30, 2010 (UTC) Sure for both!! :) And Ill go check your fanfic out! Happy Halloween by the way![[User:Hiddensun|'Hidden Shriek' ]][[User talk:Hiddensun|'Trick or Treat!']]♦[[Fading Peace|'Happy Halloween!!!']] 15:25, October 31, 2010 (UTC) Nothing much up... Nope, haven't do a lot. So, how do you like the new look? I HATE it'' Seriously, it SUX!!! Anyway, glad your com works well again. :) Bye! --Misty Nights 21:31, November 4, 2010 (UTC) Okay I was talking about the wiki look. I changed my talk page because it was too crowded if u know what I mean and a lot of users archive their messages. I really should be doning HW, so bye! Btw, do you know how to type french accent marks on a laptop? I really need to know!--Misty Nights 21:40, November 4, 2010 (UTC) Okay, have fun! I guess I will ask one of my teachers. Have fun going out to dinner! I'm never on here mondays cuz I go to an art class. well, bye!--Misty Nights 21:54, November 4, 2010 (UTC) Poem The poem's really sad.... :( But the end is happy-ish I guess. :) It's really good, though. I can't wait until you write the book, though maybe you shouldn't call it emoheart because warriors probably don't know the word emo. Bye!--Misty Nights 21:34, November 5, 2010 (UTC) Cloudtail's Poem Yeah, I looked on recent activity, and sawyou read it, bu I have no way to tell what you said because whenever I click on it, the computer screen goes blank (check here!) Anyway, bye! (sorry my sig doesn't work!) 11:42, November 6, 2010 (UTC) Wow. Okay, well, I'll read it, and I'll evaluate it myself. Thanks. FP13 November Chills 17:59, November 6, 2010 (UTC) Yeah. I won't- it looks promising. However, I am requesting (admin terminology for 'demand') that you change the names. One, warriors don't even know what 'emo' and 'goth' cats are, and two, it could be quite offensive to other people, no matter if you're emo or not. Kay? Cool. FP13 November Chills 21:48, November 6, 2010 (UTC) This is between you and Forest, but I just thought I'd answer your question since she's at dinner. It's offensive to people who ''are ''emo or goth or whatever. If they read that and they are or a family member is emo or goth and they become offended, we could have a problem. And also, Warriors don't know what being emo or goth is. You could have a cat called Darkheart who has the personality of an emo or goth, but they wouldn't know what they actually were. hope this helps! ღ[[User:Artimas Hunter|''A'rt'im'as'' Hunter]]ღBlackCatsRoam the forest... 22:34, November 6, 2010 (UTC) Bloodstar, not to sound mean or take sides, but Arti's right. Just because you aren't offended, doesn't mean others will be the same. You wrote it, not intending anything offencive, but people might not know that and they may have a go at you. And there's a chat where we can talk to each other and Forest told us so. TeeHee - My Time Has Come!The candy which refuels me... Trick or Treat! 22:47, November 6, 2010 (UTC) Well every person is different, so someone else might take offense if you wrote something you didn't think was offensive. And it still wouldn't work, because Warriors and cats have no idea what Goth and Emos are. So therefore it's not a real Warrior Name. You can 'move' the article to a different name but it'll still be the same story, with just a different name. And I'm chatting with her in a chatroom and she told me. ღ[[User:Artimas Hunter|''A'rt'im'as' Hu'nt'er'']]ღBlackCatsRoam the forest... 22:50, November 6, 2010 (UTC) I mean there's a chatroom and there's me, Arti, Forest and Wetty are there. Forest said that she was having dinner and she'll come back in a bit TeeHee - My Time Has Come!The candy which refuels me... Trick or Treat! 22:54, November 6, 2010 (UTC) It's still not really acceptable. Its ot like Millie or Brooke. Their names were known to Clan cats, but things like Emo or Goth would be unknown, so it would be like naming a cat Videogame. See? Not a real Warrior name. And even if you put a note in the story, that doesnt mean everything will be ok. ღ[[User:Artimas Hunter|''A'rt'im'as' Hu'nt'er'']]ღBlackCatsRoam the forest... 22:59, November 6, 2010 (UTC) Bloodstar- I'm sorry, I'm TELLING you to change the names, or I'm going to take it down. You can't stop it anymore. No protesting. No complaining. Just an 'okay'. No 'buts'. Thankyouverymuch. FP13 November Chills 23:10, November 6, 2010 (UTC) No poll. As for the title of the story- go under the drop-down bar for the edit place, and click 'move'. Change the title. It's all good. :) FP13 November Chills 23:20, November 6, 2010 (UTC) '*hugs* Aw, lol. Goth's name... there's a list of stuff here and here. Have fun, because I have no ideas. xD FP13 November Chills 23:31, November 6, 2010 (UTC) Any of them are fine. Have fun. :) FP13 November Chills 23:56, November 6, 2010 (UTC) Okay, thanks Why did you have to change Emoheart to dreadheart? Anyway, thx for the minimizing tip! I hope it works. I just started a new story, One Power. It's an Idea I've had for a long time. I'm not even done with the prolouge yet though. Bye! 14:49, November 7, 2010 (UTC) My day's been fine. So far my day's okay. I've got lots of hw to do though. Yesterday was really fun thought. I went to west point (the collage) to watch a fotball game and even though I hate football it was still really fun and then I had a tailgate party and then this little kid wanted to play tag with me so I spent two hours playing tag. bye! 15:08, November 7, 2010 (UTC) Hi Bloodstar Nothing much is up for me. I have HW, I have no idea when I'll be done though. I couldn't find Deltora Quest at my school library, I might check at the town one. Bye! 21:31, November 9, 2010 (UTC) Hi Bloodstar, and I saw on your page something about Georgia, do you live there? November 29Happy Birthday to me!!! I live there also, and to what people told me your very close to my age too. There's only one person on this wikia who lives in Georgia which is TPL, or Tawnypeltlover. November 29Happy Birthday to me!!! Some dude said you were like nine and a girl. XD, things we hear. But it's okay, you're only like two years ahead of me. And my first name is Katherine, but I'm called Katie. November 29Happy Birthday to me!!! I live in Dallas, but it's cool you live like 45 mins from me :D November 29Happy Birthday to me!!! Yeah, I live in Dallas GA, not Texas. I use to live in Florida though, but we moved cause of the neighborhood was bad and how bad the state of our house was. November 29Happy Birthday to me!!! November 29th is my birthday. At the end of the November 29 on it you can see barely it saying- Happy Birthday to me! :D November 29Happy Birthday to me!!! 02:38, November 10, 2010 (UTC) Nothing much, I just got on. I had to go home early cause of a bad headache and slept most of the day, then I did homework, and I am a reported for 4-H so I had to do a report on that too. November 29Happy Birthday to me!!! Hi! Jclay251 00:22, January 13, 2011 (UTC) No idea I have no idea why tawny never comes on anymore... she used to be one of the most active users. :( But i'm sure she likes us, maybe she's just very busy. 14:51, November 11, 2010 (UTC) I don't know what's wrong with my sig. I went to art class today, and painted a pic of a hummingbird. That's it. Bye! 23:20, November 15, 2010 (UTC) Hi Boodstar! I still have lots of HW to do cus I went to the dentist today. :( Anyway, there's a storm here in NY, so I might lose power soon. :( Oh well, bye! Have a great tomorrow and free hug friday! :D 22:10, November 17, 2010 (UTC) Ur done, awesome! I'll read the next one soon! R u seeing the HP moive tomorrow? I'm seeing it as an early b-day present. 23:13, November 18, 2010 (UTC) Cool. My b-day's on sunday. :) I had a harry potter party that I shared with my friend yesterday, we played quidditch and watched the new HP moive. It was fun, but I'm really tired now becus the moive ended at 11:00. 12:39, November 20, 2010 (UTC) Heyyy.... Hi, what's up? My b-day was nice, my friend came over for a sleepover and it was fun. I had a nice time. Nothing much is happening, except for thanksgiving this week, which I'm happy about because we get school off. :D Okay,, bye! 21:37, November 22, 2010 (UTC) Thanks for the early B-day wish, :D, and yes I am out for a week. November 29Happy Birthday to me!!! 01:41, November 23, 2010 (UTC) nah i dont have the week of SandMerry Christmas 21:04, November 23, 2010 (UTC) I don't thoink you have been on quite long enough and you don't have enough edits to be an admin. But I think you'd make a very good one. I only have thursday and friday off from school.... :( Okay, bye! 21:56, November 23, 2010 (UTC) Yeah.... I loved dooby, he was awesome. I played quidditch y drawing a square on te grass and hula hoops were goals and you had to get the basket ball through the hula hoop and if you got hit by a bludger (bean bag) you had to freeze for 10 seconds and the snitch was hidden somewhere close by. Do you have any siblings? I have a nine-year-old brother, who's very annoying. 23:33, November 23, 2010 (UTC) Oh, cool. Lol, that is almost arti's exact siggie. Hers had mini words though. Okay, gtg bi! 21:04, November 24, 2010 (UTC) yes i am Let's go get some candy!Why? Cause' it's Halloween! 00:24, November 25, 2010 (UTC) Hi. Can you vote on the polls on Terror Skies? Get this: Your opinion and vote could change the entire course of the story!! Starhaven's EchoStarhaven's Story 18:10, November 25, 2010 (UTC) On the polls....? Red Pen Ink!Remind me later. 01:06, November 26, 2010 (UTC) They're in the section entitled 'Poll Time!!'. Red Pen Ink!Remind me later. 01:08, November 26, 2010 (UTC) Late Post... lol, sorry. My grandparen ts are over and I haven;t been on in like, 2 days. So....I don't have the whole week off, just Wendesday through Friday. And you should write it, it's your story. :) And you're very good as writing it. Not to mention I have a heck of a ton to do. lol. And yes, I remeber that. :) It's fine, I have it on my siggy page so people can see it was mine as well. And I'm happy I gave you an idea. :) Happy turkey day! ღ[[User:Artimas Hunter|''A'rt'im'as' Hu'nt'er'']]ღBlackCatsRoam the forest... 21:40, November 25, 2010 (UTC) Hi Bloodstar! How was your thankgiving? Mine was boring cus there was no one my age and I didn't even have a book to read cus I accidentally left it at home. 16:01, November 26, 2010 (UTC) Yeah. And I don't really have enough time as well as its your story...*points to comments in her last post* ღ[[User:Artimas Hunter|''A'rt'im'as' Hu'nt'er'']]ღBlackCatsRoam the forest... 16:54, November 26, 2010 (UTC) OOOOOOH. xD *facepalm* Sorry. lol. I'm gonna write it soon, I want to get all my new series started but that's the next thing I'm gonna write. :) Thanks for the Giving I lub me some food 17:05, November 26, 2010 (UTC) Um.....I don't think there's really a set number...like, a new user can't just come in and become an admin. But I haven't been here a year and I'm an admin while there are 1 year old users with no rights. But I think we're good with admins now because Sunny, Forest, and I all now have rights....Thanks for the Giving I lub me some food 17:13, November 26, 2010 (UTC) Nope. :) Thanks for the Giving I lub me some food 17:21, November 26, 2010 (UTC) Sorry, although (no offense) you're kinda new and inexperinced to become an admin anyways at this point in time. Thanks for the Giving I lub me some food 17:52, November 26, 2010 (UTC) Um....ther's not really anything like that here...except the Clans. But if you were to go into a Clan you'd probably be an appretice beecause you're still quite new and inexperianced. You could maybe be in WindClan, I'm the leader there. :) Thanks for the Giving I lub me some food 17:59, November 26, 2010 (UTC) Go to the search bar and type in 'Clans'. Fill in the infromaiton on a new section and wait for the leaders (Wetty, CatZ, and I) to sort you. Thanks for the Giving I lub me some food 18:11, November 26, 2010 (UTC) Cool! I'll go look. :) Thanks for the Giving I lub me some food 18:31, November 26, 2010 (UTC) No problem. :) Thanks for the Giving I lub me some food 18:39, November 26, 2010 (UTC) Misty is a warrior, but she already has an apprentice, Poppy. But you'll get a good mentor, don't worry. Thanks for the Giving I lub me some food 18:50, November 26, 2010 (UTC) It's fine. And I'll go look for people to mentor you now....Thanks for the Giving I lub me some food 19:02, November 26, 2010 (UTC) Aw, np. :) Thanks for the Giving I lub me some food 19:07, November 26, 2010 (UTC) lol, it's fine. And 'np' means 'no problem'. :) Thanks for the Giving I lub me some food 19:22, November 26, 2010 (UTC) Cool! So who's your mentor? I'd recommend Leopardpath(Leopardkit) if you don't have a mentor yet. She's my friend in real life. :) 21:42, November 26, 2010 (UTC) never mind leopardkit already has an apprentice, then maybe you should have Birchyheart (Birchy) I don't know her in real life but she's really nice. Oh, can you give me a detail discription of Bloodstar the cat for me? I need it for something. :) Bye! 21:50, November 26, 2010 (UTC) Idk yet, but Birchy might be your emntor. And even if I had decided, I couldn't tell you because you haven't been sorted yet. [[User:Artimas Hunter|Thanks for the Giving I lub me some food 23:54, November 26, 2010 (UTC) Sorting is when the leaders (Sunny, Wetty, CatZ, and myself) gather, and sort you into what Clan you will be in. Thanks for the Giving I lub me some food 03:04, November 27, 2010 (UTC) Okay! Thx for the discription! [[User:Mistysun|'Misty']][[User Talk:Mistysun|'The sun will shine...']] 12:45, November 27, 2010 (UTC) Picture Here! I drew you a picture on MS paint of Bloodstar! If you want anything changed, tell me, and I'll fix it. :) [[User:Mistysun|'Misty']][[User Talk:Mistysun|'The sun will shine...']] 13:40, November 27, 2010 (UTC) I'm glad you like it! I hate school too, they give too much hw, bore me, and waste my day. :( Bye![[User:Mistysun|'Misty']][[User Talk:Mistysun|'The sun will shine...']] 15:34, November 27, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, I'm gonna change my siggy to something christmasy as sonn as it's dec. 1st! xD [[User:Mistysun|'Misty']][[User Talk:Mistysun|'The sun will shine...']] 15:59, November 27, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, I guess I should just make a new siggy now since I probably won't have time on the first of dec. [[User:Mistysun|'Misty']][[User Talk:Mistysun|'The sun will shine...']] 16:27, November 27, 2010 (UTC) Here, I'll make you a sig. I just made my holidays siggy. I had a signature that did the SUBST thing and it didn't work... Here's your christmas sig:[[User:Bloodstar18|'Jingle']][[User Talk:Bloodstar18|'Bombs']]. BYE17:33, November 27, 2010 (UTC) Hey. I don't know yet because Wetty and CatZ haven't been on and Sunny hardly ever comes on. But the next time I see them, I'll make sure you get sorted. And to be a MCA you have to make sure you can calm arguments and be paitent. If you have those qualities we can think about it, but we'll decide as a group. :) Thanks for the Giving I lub me some food 18:21, November 27, 2010 (UTC) Where what comes from? [[User:Mistysun|'Happy Holidays!']][[User Talk:Mistysun|'Let it snow...']] 18:23, November 27, 2010 (UTC) Oh, I have no idea. xD[[User:Mistysun|'Happy Holidays!']][[User Talk:Mistysun|'Let it snow...']] 18:27, November 27, 2010 (UTC) It might. Wetty is usually on more then CatZ so the tow of us might do it. I promise I'll message you when we do sort you. Thanks for the Giving I lub me some food 18:30, November 27, 2010 (UTC) No problem. :) Thanks for the Giving I lub me some food 18:40, November 27, 2010 (UTC) She was an admin who had to leave. Thanks for the Giving I lub me some food 00:08, November 28, 2010 (UTC) Okay, have fun at chorus! :) It would be cool to write a story together, maybe we should do it some time!--[[User:Mistysun|'Happy' ]][[User Talk:Mistysun|'Holidays!']] 23:20, December 4, 2010 (UTC Hi Bllodstar! I was just busy writing my opinion about you. :) And what picture are you talking about? Anyway, soory, I din't notice your other message, *Facepalm*, really really sorry about that. Yeah, that's a really good idea, but how would the cats save her? I think we need to figure that out first. :) Okay, bye! C u later!--[[User:Mistysun|'Happy' ]][[User Talk:Mistysun|'Holidays!']] 22:39, December 7, 2010 (UTC) Oh, the picture say "I'm a Hufflepuff!" Y'know, from harry potter???Um...summerstorm could be really strong I guess. Like super-natural strong or just strong?--[[User:Mistysun|'Happy' ]][[User Talk:Mistysun|'Holidays!']] 22:45, December 7, 2010 (UTC) You're right, it could be his power thing! Okay, so what does summerstorm look like?--[[User:Mistysun|'Happy' ]][[User Talk:Mistysun|'Holidays!']] 22:51, December 7, 2010 (UTC) Ola Bloodstar18! Thanks for dropping by to say hi! My pal introduced me to the wiki and told me basically what to do. I'll probably make a lot of mistakes, but I'm fine for now! Moony Whiskers 19:32, December 14, 2010 (UTC) Hi bloodstar! I was sick yesterday so... I like ur sig! :D Oh, if u like the harry potter books, check out this link: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wXIgNnB_oq4 :) It's almost christmas, and I'm really excited! I still have schopol this week though, whcih is annoying. Okay, bye!--[[User:Mistysun|'Happy' ]][[User Talk:Mistysun|'Holidays!']] 21:25, December 21, 2010 (UTC) Merry Christmas! Just rly wanted 2 say that. :) Well, I hope u have a great Chrismas! :)))) Okay, you make a journal thing by clicking 'Create New Page' and calling the page User:Bloodstar18/My Journal. Okay, bye!--[[User:Mistysun|'Happy' ]][[User Talk:Mistysun|'Holidays!']] 21:16, December 22, 2010 (UTC) Thank you! I don't know what i'm getting 4 christmas!--[[User:Mistysun|'Happy' ]][[User Talk:Mistysun|'Holidays!']] 12:27, December 24, 2010 (UTC) Because half the leaders have been inactive and Wetty and I (the active ones) are also on less, we haven't been able to sort users yet. But we will soon, promise. --December 27th - Birthday Time! Now I can come on Wikia legally! 19:42, December 31, 2010 (UTC) Hi! I think Jayfeather's powers are cool too! He is a geat cat! You know, Mothwing isone my favorite cats! They might make a good couple! JayfeatherBlind Cats Rule! -- (Talk) 20:41, January 2, 2011 (UTC) It's okay. By the way don't forget to put your siggy next time :) JayfeatherBlind Cats Rule!(Talk) 23:58, January 8, 2011 (UTC) Thanks Bloodstar for voting on that! By the way I am also on Warriors Wiki. JayfeatherBlind Cats Rule!(Talk) 00:55, January 12, 2011 (UTC) I am ok. by the way I read the message on Warriors wiki, and I want you to know that I simply don't like those cats, but that doesn't mean I hate the people who like them. Everyone has their own favs, right? :) Some cats have good sides, and bad sides. JayfeatherBlind Cats Rule!(Talk) 16:26, January 12, 2011 (UTC) XD Friends? JayfeatherBlind Cats Rule!(Talk) 19:23, January 12, 2011 (UTC) Ho ho ho! Merry Late Christmas! No idea where that came from, but oh well... And wow I haven't been here in a while. But anyway, there's no need to apologize, I'm the one who should be apologizing! I sounded kinda rude back there! Sorry! So; a proper reply to your first email; I live just outside a small village up in the Scottish hills, am a year (or there abouts) younger than you and am a girl. Thank you for offering to help me but my friend Smudge is already helping me! And no, I haven't ever read Deltora Quest, but will keep an eye out for it! Moony Whiskers 20:09, January 12, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, I still want to do the book thing, but I don't have that much time any more so maybe we should wait a while until february break or something. Sorry for the long wait, but you are now an apprentice of WindClan! Please give me your desired warrior name, pelt color, personality, and who you'd like your mentor to be (might not be this person. :() Thanks and messsage me back! 2011 Ring in the new year! 23:31, January 12, 2011 (UTC) OK, I'll add it on! And siggys aren't really my strong suit....you should ask someone who knows what they're doing. xD sorry! 2011 Ring in the new year! 23:46, January 12, 2011 (UTC) lol, k. You'll get it when you 'graduate'. lol, thanks! 2011 Ring in the new year! 00:03, January 13, 2011 (UTC) I am nnot sure but try this: take out the ;/sup> after McFaireland. I am no expert at it but try. :) JayfeatherBlind Cats Rule!(Talk) 01:39, January 13, 2011 (UTC) All right then. I am not really good at these stuff so . JayfeatherBlind Cats Rule!(Talk) 03:59, January 13, 2011 (UTC) Snow A user named Oakstar on here, Oakfeather on the IRC, she calls me Wetwipe lol. And yeah, I do like the snow, we got off all week, even tomorrow. And I almost forgot you live in Georgia too xD A little snow...Never hurts a soul. Hey guess what? I solved the problem in your siggy! Here it is: JUST JACK By Jack McFaireland [[User:Bloodstar18|'Blood']] --JayfeatherBlind Cats Rule!(Talk) 20:58, January 13, 2011 (UTC) Well since Clans aren't like, super ultra popular, you don't get much mentoring from a med cat if you aleady know wiki codes and stuff. Your job as a med cat is to resolve fights and help users out with problems. You don't need Honeyrose for that. :) 2011 Ring in the new year! 21:22, January 13, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, it snows all the time in ny, but we don't have many days of because of it because we're so used to it and the town has LOADS of snow plow trucks and stuff.--[[User:Mistysun|'How can it be' ]][[User Talk:Mistysun|'2011 already?']] 21:41, January 13, 2011 (UTC) Oh all right then. Sorry that I couldn't help. JayfeatherBlind Cats Rule!(Talk) 03:11, January 14, 2011 (UTC) lol, your dogs are cute. On the other hand, the snow is starting to melt where I am. A little snow...Never hurts a soul. I have a lot of animals, three dogs, my grandma's cat, a bird, a bunny, two gerbils and fish. :D A little snow...Never hurts a soul. 23:49, January 14, 2011 (UTC) I like your siggie too. Is your name Jack?--[[User:Mistysun|'How can it be' ]][[User Talk:Mistysun|'2011 already?']] 17:46, January 15, 2011 (UTC)